A Goddess's Love
by Rhos Baker
Summary: This is the prequel to a future story of the love child of Kusanagi Godou and Athena. That story will be a cross over of Highschool DxD and Campione! This is an AU to book Nine of the light novel series with a different ending. I only expect this to be a few chapters to lay the ground work for the future story which i am REALLY excited about writing. K.Godou x Athena
1. A Goddess's Memory

**A Goddess Love**

(Prequel to Athena's Legacy to the Underworld)

**A/N This story is a retelling of book 9 in the Campione! series with some twists to it. While there are some similarity to the text between this short story and the LN there have been substantial changes to produce the different outcome, and I have made a concerted effort to make sure that there is no copy paste what so ever even if there are a few lines that have just minor changes. I expect only a few chapters to lay the ground work for my next book which I expect to be quite long. This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction and any and all critiques are welcome and the idea for the future book is in my profile under Future Projects. Again thank you for your reading time, which I know is quite valuable :)**

*** **Athena's POV *****

Why, why was she feeling so empty as of late Athena mused to her self. Her thoughts kept coming back to her time in Italy with her new found "toy" for lack of a better word. But toy did not seem to feel like the right term for that youth. In their first encounter she approached him under the impression he was the slayer she had heard about. That foe was known to be king in those lands, and God slayer's were not common enough in any era to run across so easily.

To her surprise he was not that man, but instead was yet another Campion as the mortals called them. But he was somewhat different. His aura radiated a calm but sharp feel, like the eye of a hurricane. Yes it was calm but One's eye caught that this man was indeed quite a threat. One could never underestimate One's most hated foe, the God Slayers. These illegitimate children of that damnable god Pandora were unique existences. They were either divine nor were they off spring of Gods, but mere mortals that had done the unthinkable. They had in some way killed which should be immortal and unapproachable. Such detestable creatures to not know their place. But what caused her to be even more wary then this Italian king she had heard would attack without a moments hesitation, was this youth, no this warrior said quite calmly that he not only had no wish to fight her at that moment but wish to as he called it "maintain their current relationship" or as she took it a non-aggression stance.

Athena smiled to herself just thinking about that action all those months ago. What God Slayer did not want to battle a god. Their entire reason for being was to attack and slay the divine. But she at that time was trying to find the item that would restore her to her full divinity, so his deception as she thought at the time was quite useful. Little did she know this warrior would come to posses that such item not mere hours later. After tracking him down to his homeland in the east she battled this "child" as she wanted to call him. He who had not even barely been alive longer then a blink of her eye challenged her, even tried to talk her out of battle. He was so naive that it truly was a surprise when after she had without a doubt killed him he reappeared in front of her as she reattained her full power from the gorgon. She was quite perplexed why he was so angry. Yes she had killed him but this child in front of her was not the same child she had met weeks prior in her land of origin nor the naive warrior she had met earlier today. No now he was full of fury and scorn, truly an aura of rage and power, but why.

After exchanging some words of comfort with the witch that had summoned him and a passionate kiss with his maidservant, never once taking his eye off me. Oh those eyes, just the thought of battle lust in them stirred One's heart, so full of passion and longing for a battle that would leave tales for generations. Yes One could not take him as a mere child no longer. After his victory letting One off was a quite unique experience to me. Quite unthinkable that a God slayer would allow a God to live after they had won, and when One questioned him, he reminded that he only wished to drive her away as he stated earlier that day. One could not fathom his resolve, to state his objective, perish and then complete it all in one day with such vigor and fury, almost like it was a contest of strength instead of a life and death struggle with her, Athena.

Then months later she had by chance felt this Kusanagi Godou as she found his name to be near her in Italy. What a perfect chance for her to see how this youth that had bested her in a martial contest had grown sense their last battle. She had felt the pressance of a God of Steel nearby who held the aspect of dragon slaying, a detestable combination to her, an earth goddess of serpents. It seemed the fates had brought them together so she could train this young warrior and rid the world of this disgusting enemy. For even though he was powerful, he was alas weak willed and naive, and that had to be corrected for he was the one that defeated Athena. Any less then the perfect warrior and he would be a tarnish on her name.

The same pattern seem to occur though. After he died he came back and fought a vicious battle and was victorious, but again only after using a maidservant. This was regrettable but he had shown marked improvement in a short time with his ability's, and she had coxed a promise for future use from him in exchange for the life of a mortal that had overstepped her bounds. So overall it had been a positive outcome for her and she felt that there was unbound potential for this youth, her instinct was saying he would be one of the most powerful of his kin to ever walk this earth, and that intrigued her to no end.

She was feeling restless at the memories a few weeks past when she lost to Guinevere and her guardian. She thought back to that day as she made her way to Kusaniagi Godou for their final battle.

*** Flash Back ***

"Ah, there you are Athena. My charge and I have been searching for one such as yourself." A knight in white armor riding a stallion who was hovering over her by about 30 feet said to her. The gruff voice brook no malice or hate, just a solid feeling of power and nobility. Hovering to his left was a small child, not quite human but not quite divine, possibly a high class witch or some kin of such.

Athena cast her gaze upon the white blade thrust out of the ground. "As the goddess of wisdom, one recognizeth that steel. That man's avatar the 'Divine Sword of Salvation,' the blade born from his remains, is it not?"

Amazing — Guinevere who was the young charge of the knight, thought as she was thoroughly impressed with Athena's eyes of wisdom. To discern the divine blade's origins from a single glance.

"Infused with new life... Though one doth not believe it can be used very long, it will serve its purpose well enough. However, this relic must be ye sole remaining trump card... If ye shall use it without reservation..." Athena realized quite quickly that with the power being as such it would need a new power source, such as an earth goddess to house it in.

Guinevere's body felt petrified as she realized the implications of this goddess words and realizing her plans for her. Her face started to show signs of palpable fear and sweat as she franticly tried to think of a way to reverse this situation. Lancelot de Luc was her trump card which she wanted to use only when certain victory was assured. What Athena said next though only sent her into more of a terror spiral as her whole plan was found out.

"Thou discovered that man? The sleeping king only to come out in the end times? Where, where is this mans tomb?" Athena asked in a low voice radiating pure malice which brook no other actions then an answer.

"East... on an island nation called Japan..." Guinevere whispered as she panted for her breath from the oppressive aura coming from Athena.

But something odd happened that Guinevere almost did not catch and even still could not understand. A faint look of shock and fury, but also a tenderness that was quite out of place on the goddess.

"That island...One has visited that place recently but felt no presence at all. Possibly it was very skillfully hidden..." Athena mumbled to no one in particular. "Thou knowest, maidservant?"

Guinevere shuddered in fear at the murderous intent seeping into the War Goddess voice and was unable to answer right away from the blow it struck to her soul.

"One's mortal rival, that illegitimate son of Epimethius the Fool, will be the first target after his awaking on his quest to bury all of these devil kings. For Kusanagi Godou, inevitable as it must be he shall have to combat the strongest steel at some point. Hmm non the less it is One's final wish to serve defeat to that brat..." Athena's face had never shown that sort of tempting or seductive aura before. As much as she wished it not be so, Athena was truly feeling more then rivalry and battle lust towards this young king. "One hath been waiting for Kusanagi Godou to mature as One's rival. Before that time arrives, it would be quite unacceptable to allow that man to stir from his slumber. In that case one shall just have to bury the both of you."

There was not an instant left to hesitate, Guinevere felt her life was seconds away from ending when out of the clouds her guardian stepped in.

"Pray accept my humble apologies, goddess of snakes, for One must step in at this moment to protect One's charge. This girl is this Knight's beloved child. Killing her is not permitted." Boom! The sound of thunder and apology descended at the same time from the heavens.

The ensuing battle with the God of Steel and his charge left the Grail embedded in her chest, sapping her immortality to use to awaken the strongest steel in the land to the east. She no longer had the luxury of waiting for Kusanagi Godou to mature. Her final wish was to have her last moments in combat with this young warrior that she was feeling quite attached too. She as a goddess of wisdom could not help but accept she had fallen in love with the young man as much as she hated to admit it.

**A/N This is the end of chapter one. I have the rest being created now and one thing I will always do is prompt and timely updates. For the reasons behind that visit my profile page. As you can see I have laid the reasons out from the Canon why Athena would fall in love with a mortal. Stay tuned for the next chapter which should only be a day or so away, possibly the entire rest of this short story.**


	2. A Goddess's Choice

**Chapter 2**

**A Goddess Choice**

** A/N Hello all just a quick recap of whats going on. This is a prequel to a future story, with an alternative retelling of book 9 that culminates with Godou and Athena's pairing. This story will only be 100% understood if you have read the light novel past book 10 in the series. Also the next book will be a cross over seeped in HS DxD with some Campione! In the mix so also want that to be a heads up, though anyone that would like Campione! Would most likely read DxD and vise versa but still a heads up. On to the story.**

***Athena's PoV***

'Oh yes, I can feel him once again, this nostalgic feeling of my love's aura' Athena thought to herself. How she longed to do battle for the last time, to make her passion felt though combat. Her heart beat at the thought of the fury he once possessed, the power he exuded.

'If only I had been able to wait till he had fully grown into the warrior he is to become, alas I must fight him while I am weakened and he is immature. Such a battle is not fit for us, but it is what fate has given us.' Her eye a bit sad by the thought of what was should have been a glorious battle of the ages to a battle that will be but a foot note in history.

She came up to his location on a beach a little ways from a human settlement in the early hours post sunset. As she approached she also noticed to her somewhat ire that he was with yet ANOTHER maidservant. How many does he have, whenever she meets him she always seems to catch him with another female human. Is this jealousy she is feeling, this is a new emotion she has yet to feel before. Akin to anger, sadness, loathing and a small amount of fear. Yes this must be the emotion jealousy she has heard of. No this can not stand, this utterly unpleasant feeling. How dare this mere mortal king cause her, Athena, to feel such a detestable tang in her chest.

As she closes in on her fated rival, she notices him go from relaxation to a fierce battle stance just before she comes into his view. Somewhat akin to a wild beast sensing danger and preparing to pounce. Yes this is what she was waiting for, her heart started filling with the indescribable feeling of lust, but was it her normal battle lust or something altogether different... hmm something to think about another time.

"Kusanagi Godou, we meet again. I have come to collect on the debt you owe to me after sparing your maidservant her rightly deserved death." Athena said with her typical aloof and superior voice, as if above all others. "You shall face me in our final battle, and this time God slayer it will be to the death."

Godou tilted his head taking in her sudden arrival. "No, I refuse," he flatly stated. "The deal was I owed you one favor, but it could not bring ruin to humans or the surrounding area. A battle would violate both of those conditions."

Hmpf, as Athena expected. This king was reluctant to fight, and as he stated he did add both those conditions to the deal he brokered with her. But she had not the time or luxury to allow him out of this fight on those technicality's. "Hmm, I do not believe those to be issues of note. Is it not the nature of battles between the son's of Pandora and Gods to cause destruction to the land. Is it not the lands nature to rebuild itself afterwords? And how do these mere mortals matter when it comes to my and your battles. They shall repopulate and rebuild, is it not their nature to allow the strong to do as they wish? So I say again Kusanagi Godou you **SHALL** fight me, and it **WILL** be to the death. But it seems you lack the motivation...hmm... yes. I will see you on the marrow." and with that Athena started walking back across the bay leaving Godou to his thoughts.

'Why dose he resist so much, why dose he fight his nature to such a degree' Athena thought to herself. She knew him to be ferocious and revel in battle almost like a berserker, but with a keen mind all the while. She could see he only felt alive when in the mist of combat that could bereft him of his life, surviving on his wits and fast timing with instincts to rival a war god. So why, why must he fight her so to not fight... such a perplexing issue. ' Wait, he claims to be 'civilized' and he seems to care greatly for those who server him for whatever reason, perhaps petrifying them as well as a large area would force him to battle me...' the idea started to form as she moved away.

The following day she made her way to the human created isle in the middle of this bay. These pests seemed to have some gall, to make living space on water when they seemed to have plenty of space on the earth not a few hundred meters away. Why must that man protect them so, she felt that there were so many already, and they seem to procreate as fast as the bugs that crawl on the ground, so what reason to save their meaningless life's. She just could not understand him at all in that regard.

She of course felt the eyes on her from their mechanical birds, but it mattered not. These humans seemed to keep an eye on her for Kusanagi Godou so she allowed them to live. This meant she would at least not have to spend time waiting at her destination for him.

True to that thought, she could already feel his aura their, a stone structure with those mechanical transportation devices, cars she understood they were called. Hmpf these humans seem hell bent on rising above their station though invention. If the end wasn't so near she may take her time after this battle to make them remember where they stood in the world.

As she approached closer within ear shot the young king shouted "Athena! Why have you come? The deal was no human's were to get hurt!" He was angry, but still lacked the rage she had seen months prior when he faced her the second time, no this would not do, not do at all. How could he face her weaker after he had beat her and other gods? No she would have to follow though with her plan. In her wisdom she knew he would rise to the occasion at that point.

"Kusanagi Godou, it seems you have not shed that weak will of yours as of yet. I told you in our last meeting that one day we WOULD finish our battle, yet here you stand before me ill prepared to fight me! Do you think me so weak and feeble to not come with all you have! Do not regret this." Her voice draped in malice but something strange as well, almost a bitter tenderness. This was not lost on Godou who seemed to be lost in some thought as he faced Athena.

"Something feels off Athena, what is the matter with you, this is not how you normally act?" That damnable wit he had, thought Athena. He could tell she just was not acting normally, and she was not she felt. She normally would not break an agreement of that kind, but even before that she would not even MAKE an agreement of that kind with a mere mortal. It truly was regrettable that she had to have her final battle now with him, he would grow to be quite strong.

"Kusanagi Godou it seems you still do not grasp the situation. We are about to do battle and yet you talk about peaceful things. Fine, it seems I will have to give you "incentive" to fight."

With that her aura and power began to spike, her eyes turning into snake eyes, her hair becoming longer, sleeker and greener till they started turning into snakes. She was activating her Medusa's Eye sweeping it around causing several square miles of city and ocean into one large statue. She made special care to make sure that his maidservant's were caught in it as well. Two seemed to have succumbed to it but the third seemed to have some divine aura that kept it from effecting her. Oh well this was enough for now, not like that small amount of power would effect the battle in any significant way.

Oh that seemed to do the trick. Within seconds his face hardened and those eyes showed the fury and scorn at least of the night he defeated her those months past, no no, quite a bit more really. He seems to have found his resolve quite quickly. At least for a final battle it seems to have enough emotion to make it worthy of their death. Even if she was to win she still only has a few days at most to live. The Grail residing in her chest seems to be getting stronger and draining more life as the days go by. She is no longer mortal that is for sure, but that matters not at the moment. All that matters is this young black haired king in front of her with his eye's filled with passion, boring holes into her soul as if looks could kill her on the spot. But there was more in those eyes, a sadness almost reluctance to fight even after what she did. Why must his actions cause her such turmoil?

Sighing she brought out her scythe, streaking towards him at speed, striking at his neck from slightly underneath his line of site. As she swung her weapon, a black sword materialized in his hands deflecting her. With that momentum she brought the scythe in a downward motion to cleave him in two, swinging as fast as she could, only for him to disappear in front of her eyes. 'Ahh seems that he has new authority as well as using some of his old ones as well. He has grown it seems' she thought as the warrior reappeared from above to make a counter attack of his own, the sparks flying as metal struck metal.

**Ena's PoV **

Ena was shocked. She had just seen the whole area turn to stone, including the two other women serving his majesty, Lily and Yuri. Had she not activated Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi when she did she herself would have been turned to stone. As she regained her sense's after the shock, his majesty was already in combat with the Heretical Goddess Athena. Ena knew there was a history between his majesty and this particular goddess, having beaten, traveled and crafted agreements with her. This was one reason she loved his majesty, he was a man who did things that were compeatly wild and unthinkable. But I guess that was the natures of the Maou's or devil kings. No typical human could ever even come close to matching a god, let alone kill them, yet they did which in of itself was crazy.

As she watched the fight, she started to move the stone statues of Lily and Yuri out of harms way so his majesty could fight to his hearts content without fear of harming his women. That brought a small smile to Ena's face. His majesty obviously had feelings for all four of them, though he seemed to have deeper feelings for Erica who was at this time still in Italy learning some new form of magic from what she gathered. Yet no matter how they expressed their mutual love for him, he would not step over any lines. Yes he would kiss them passionately, but would claim that was for the magic needed to fight. Yes she understood that the body of the Campione's were 100% resistant to outside magic and the loop hole was to take the magic internally ( though as much as he denied it she knew he also enjoyed the fact to get the information he had to kiss one of us four ) but would always claim there was nothing more, which each of them knew was a total lie.

A few months prior Erica did some research as to why this was the case. We all knew he loved us, and at some point would take us officially, and we all felt it quite odd that a healthy, in truth overly healthy 16 year old boy was so resistant to the overt actions we had all taken to get him to take us.

She found that it was due to a family situation from his bloodline. It seems the Kusanagi's line was rife with womanizing heads of households, including his current grandfather who was still a legend in their town. From an early age his grandmother tried to teach him and his younger sister right from wrong in that regard to an extreme degree till she died a few years ago. That in of itself would not have been an issue for a normal human, but for his majesty who was now a God Slaying Campione, this restriction was not a blinding issue for him. Erica said it would just be a matter of time before we broke him down so the four of us have made a pact to keep others away and to keep the pressure on him at all times, she said would take only a few more months before he had no choice. And due to his honor system once one of us crossed the line, he would take responsibility for all of us. The only fear was he would gather more women before this happened which would be hard on Ena.

After she finished moving Yuri and Lily far enough away and contacted Amakasu from the History Compilation Committee to move them even further away and to a safer location. As she returned she saw an indescribable battle. His majesty was moving faster then even Ena's eyes could follow, she had to use her minds eye to see his movements. He must have been using the god speed of his Raptor aspect along with the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi to combat Athena.

Ena was falling in love all over again, watching this man fight an unparalleled battle with a goddess who was by all means immortal with no fear or hesitation. As the battle raged his majesty backed off after an especially hard counter by Athena and called for his White Stallion avatar. Her skin started to dry out and she started to squint as a second sun appeared in the west over the battlefield. Calling down unbelievable amounts of magical energy a chariot pulled but a horse made of pure fire came from above to attack the earth goddess. Splashes of what could only be called magma started to spray over the stone ocean burning tens of meters deep, scorching large swaths of what was once watch but was now stone into a blackened and char-ed cinder block.

Watching Athena who at that point had her four 50 foot stone snakes assaulting his majesty had to stow her scythe and pour her magic into a dark mist above her. Ena had never witnessed anything so solid and black, almost as if light could not escape the mist, it caused no small amount of fear in her. For a few minutes it seemed her majesty and Athena were matched in a battle of wills on if her shield or his flame would win, but as it seemed it would likely go on till one of them won, the second sun suddenly disappeared only for his majesty to chant an incantation.

Ena would lie if she was happy about this incantation. Verethragna's 9th authority "Warrior" a spell sword of words made with the knowledge of the god/goddess them self's. Though his majesty had no real knowledge on his own when it came to the divine, he could get this information though magic, though due to his magic resistance he had to receive a deep kiss from one of his four women to get the information passed to him. The reason Ena was not too happy about it at this time was it was Lily that had stole the march as Erica would say when they had first got here. Though Ena could not complain, the information had to be given, she had hoped that his majesty would ask Ena to pass this information and not Lily. She could even been okay with Yuri due to their friendship and the fact one day they could server together, but Lily had taken him in secret. Yuri had made sure to make sure his majesty realized there were a few people that wish to have such a job and not to allow anyone to "sneak" it.

As his majesty finished the incantation thousands and thousands of golden swords moved around the alternative space created by the aspect, all sharp all deadly. As he fought with them, Athena dodged blow after blow but was losing her pace. It looked like a matter of time before his majesty would comer her and remove this petrifaction. The 9th aspect "Warrior" was able to remove and render important and divine aspect of a god or goddess. It seems Godou was able to with one swipe remove the poison that was killing Yuri a few months ago in their last fight, so Ena was sure he would be able to fix this.

Out of nowhere though there was another streak of light, moving faster then Ena could follow, all she could see was the after glow of the weapon. Its aim seemed to be at Athena but was not something she had ever seen Godou use, so she was on high alert for another god or god slayer.

**Athena's PoV**

'Tsk, he is much stronger then when One last fought this man it seems, much more then One anticipated' Athena thought to herself. She had been dodging his golden spell swords for the past few minutes but realized she could not hold up forever. Had she been at full strength this would not push her so hard, but she was anything but at full strength with the artificial holy grail that was embedded in her chest.

Without warning her instincts had her dodge to the left, just barely dodging an attack made by the 'Sword of Salvation'. Damn she thought, this is not good. She wanted to fight this man, this king that she had fallen in love with to the death. Alone. She knew she was days away from death, but now those two seemed to not want to allow her the dignity to choose her own demise.

To his credit Kusanagi Godou realized the intrusion into our combat and while not dropping his guard did call off his attacks. "What's going on really Athena? You are no where near as strong as our last match and now we are having some third party attack you as we fight. Tell me what the real issue is."

Sometimes Athena wonders if he had not stolen her wisdom authority when he beat her all those months ago, he was far too astute for his own good. 'Godou my fated rival, you are far to perceptive for your own good, do you realize' she felt herself smile at that thought.

"Kusanagi Godou, I was attacked and had an artifact that steals my immortality inserted into my vessel. With only a few days to live One wanted to end our fated rivalry with one final combat. Feel honored that One such as myself feels you worth as the last warrior to face the Goddess Athena in one on one combat. Now lets finish this before mine enemy's come to claim what is left of my life force." As much pain as it caused her to have to lay things out such, it seemed to cause even greater conflict in the young kings eyes. A tender sadness overcame his eyes, all the fury left them only replaced with not pity, she could never forgive him for any pity, but with a sorrowful longing. It made her already fast beating heart stop for just a mere moment, a heart wrenching lurch in her chest. She truly seemed to love him, and it seems he felt the almost the same. Yes fates were too cruel to intertwine them so. As she was thinking that the 'Sword of Salvation' attacked once more only to have her dodge just inches again, this was going nowhere. She could no longer hurt this man, no she had to do something.

"Kusanagi Godou, I am sorry it seems I am at my end. I do not want you to suffer the loss of your companions nor do I wish you to hate be for bereaving them from you." Her voice was very low, almost weak. She hated herself for the first time for being weak near the end. "After your seal is replenished please come back and end One's life so that I am not used to further that witches plot, which would be the ultimate insult." She almost pleaded as she landed.

Godou seemed to have a shocked expression on his face and landed next to her as well, walking up to her. He knew she was not one to pull surprise assaults or use feeble trickery to get a win, he knew something big was going on. "Athena...what are you saying? I don't quite understand." His voice almost breaking out in tears, showing he did understand quite well what was just asked by this proud and beautiful goddess that he had such an involved fate with.

"Kusanagi Godou please don't make me think the mortal that made me fall in love with him is some stupid man who can't understand something so simple. I no longer have the strength to remove this petrification but I can cast it once more." His eye's went wide at the mention of love, a rose color came to his tan cheeks, but his eye's never left my face, almost like he was mesmerized by my word. The fury that was once there was now replaced with tender love and sadness that spoke volumes for how he seemed to feel for me. This is harder then I thought. For the first time in millennium I felt tears build up. "Goodbye...my Godou..." and with that I pulled out a mirror from my back pocket and stared at myself, turning myself into stone so the grail could no longer call the 'Sword of Salvation' to my location. As my body was turning to stone, I saw him... my Godou running with his outstretched hands to me just before the darkness consumed me.

**A/N That's chapter Two. I am working on chapter three now so at most a day for that to be up. I have decided to make this a 4 or 4.5 chapter series, done by the middle of the week. By next week end I want a good start on the next one Athena's Legacy to the Underworld but I don't want to short change this story, its too important to the back story of that one. I do ask that you please review my work as I am a VERY new author and any feed back not only keeps me going but also may point out any mistakes so I can break them early. Thank you for your time and reading my story.**


End file.
